koishis_storybookfandomcom-20200213-history
Palace of the Moon (Location)
A mysterious palace on an even more mysterious moon. Apparently this place changes constantly. Aura may be the key to this place... Also according to Leila there may be a mysterious woman stranded in the basement. Discovered areas Unfortunately these areas may not be there once this place is visited again. * Foyer ** This entrance hall has two stairs on the east and west walls and three doorways, one leading to the western section of the palace, one leading to the eastern section of the palace, and one north leading to the Dance Hall of the Dead. * Southeastern Section ** The Blacksmith's Foundry *** Here a blind blacksmith works tirelessly on never ending orders. A door on the west leads to the Moonlit Passage ** Moonlit Garden *** This outdoor garden lit by moonlight is a dead end. Exotic monstrous plants can be found here sometimes. ** Lumber Mill/Foreman's Office *** This mill here has many different types of wood stocked as well as a processing area for new logs. Sometimes however, the processing area animates and attacks. The room connects to the Foreman's Office where an invisible entity demands work out of anyone who enters, but rewards them for a job well done. ** Southeastern Halo Chamber *** This chamber is a dead end, but was instrumental in recovery of Aura as a piece of a halo was found here. This room may not be here anymore however. * Southwestern Section ** Mirror Room *** This room was once fill of mirrors, but Nano smashed all but one of them. This room may not be here anymore either. ** Bloody Prison *** This menacing room is full of blood and death. A myriad of things relating to blood, gore, and death can be found here. ** Southwestern Halo Room *** This chamber is also a dead end. Nano found another piece of a halo here. This room may not be here anymore as well. * Dance Hall of the Dead ** A ruined dance hall where ghosts dance and make marry for all eternity. The ghosts do not notice the living unless they make contact with them. Even when destroyed, the ghosts are eventually replaced soon after. * Northwestern Section ** The Quiet Parlor *** This luxurious parlor is the home of a mysterious boy who wishes to play with anyone who enters. He will reward anyone who plays with him for a little while. ** The Empty Library *** This library is home to a ghost of an elderly man. He apparently has great wisdom and can grant wishes under certain circumstances. The library itself use to be empty until Nano recovered the books that were stolen. ** Domain of the Knowledge Hoarder *** This room, or rather lack of room, is actually a pocket dimension created by an archangel known as Arazul, the Hoarder of Knowledge. This room will definitely not be here next time the palace is visited. ** Northwestern Halo Chamber *** This chamber is a little different than the other two, but still a dead end. Nano receives a dark variation of a halo piece here. This room probably won't be here next time. * Northeastern Section ** Dinner Hall of the Glutton *** This decrepit dining hall is home to an immortal creature known as The Glutton. This place is great when you need materials like rotten meat and refuse. ** Frozen Kitchen *** This kitchen has a constant layer of ice over everything. Various creatures of ice show up here from time to time. ** Cool Pantry *** This small room is refrigerated to keep foods fresh. It is always stocked with random food and or ingredients. Leila's body was found here. ** Northeastern Halo Chamber *** This chamber is similar to the Northwestern Halo Chamber, and is also a dead end. Nano received the final halo piece here, which also was a dark variation. * Hall of Fate ** This room seems to be some kind of pocket dimension. It is where Aura turned into Aurora when she fused together with Shadow Aura. This room will definitely not be here next time the palace is visited. Known NPCs/Monsters * Aura * Shadow Aura * Leila * Bloody Bones * Crazed Rabbit * Woodcutter Automaton * Monstrous Flower * Blood Slime * Blood Horror * Arazul * The Glutton * Frozen Shade Found Items * Big Book of Smithing Secrets * Lessor Potion of Charming * Light Potion of Regeneration * Potion of Sleeping * Ebony Key * Leaf Shaped Green Stone * Blood Claws * Deck of Tarot Cards (?) * Pouch of Gems (?) * Small Metallic Blue Ice Cube (?) * Small Metallic Green Cloud (?) * Armor of Will * Ice Needles * Light Halo Quarter x2 * Dark Halo Quarter x2 Category:Locations Category:Buildings